mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Gustafsson vs. Thiago Silva
Thiago Silva was a replacement for an injured Antonio Rogerio Nogueira. The Fight The first round began. Silva came out fast, exchanging. The crowd chanted "Mauler." Gustafsson was moving a lot but he seemed relaxed. Four thirty-five. Gustafsson dropped Silva with a right uppercut and pounced with a left elbow. Silva was trying to roll in under and he stood but stumbled. Gustafsson landed two right uppercuts and one to the body. Silva was rocked. Wow. Gustafsson was stalking. Four minutes. They circled out. Silva couldn't get past the range. Three thirty-five as the crowd sang loudly. Gustafsson stalked now. Silva was swinging but not connecting. Three fifteen left. Three minutes as Alex landed a right. Alex landed a counter right. Silva landed a right hand there. Two thirty-five. Alex landed a left hook and a right uppercut. Silva landed a left hook. Silva was cut on the bridge of the nose, bad cut. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Alex landed an inside kick. Alex seemed very relaxed. He landed a leg kick there. One thirty-five. Alex landed a right uppercut. Alex landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Silva landed a hard leg kick. One minute. Silva blocked a high kick and missed one. Silva landed an inside kick and another. Thirty-five with a hard leg kick and an inside kick. Silva blocked a hard high kick. Fifteen. Alex had his hands low. The first round ended. 10-9 Gustafsson, good round. The nasty cut was on Silva's forehead between his eyes actually, more towards his right eye. The second round began. Alex landed a good leg kick right off the bat. Silva came out aggressive, landing a leg kick. Alex caught a kick and tossed Silva down standing over him. Four thirty-five. The crowd booed as Alex stood over Silva. He let him up. Four fifteen. Alex landed a big right. Four minutes. Alex landed a right hand. Alex landed a front kick and a blocked high kick. Silva was trying to chase him down. Three thirty-five. Alex seemed to be getting a little cocky. Silva landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Alex landed a right and a right uppercut and a blocked left hook. Three minutes. Two thirty-five remaining. Silva landed a jab. Silva landed a counter right hand there. Two fifteen. Alex ran. He ate another right. Alex circled out. The crowd cheered. Two minutes. They exchanged and clinched there. Alex broke with a left hook. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Alex landed a good leg kick. One minute. Silva checked a leg kick. Thirty-five. Silva missed a hesitant spinning back kick and the crowd booed him there. Silva landed a stiff jab. Fifteen. Alex landed a front kick to the face. The second round ended. 10-9 Gustafsson. Silva definitely needs a finish. "Don't be lazy," Gustafsson's corner told him, "Left, right." The third round began. Silva avoided the glove touch and the crowd booed. Alex landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted "Mauler." Alex front-kicked the knee. Silva landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Alex front-kicked the body. Four minutes. Alex landed a grazing right uppercut. Silva threw but didn't land. Alex landed a right uppercut. Silva landed a right hand. Three thirty-five. Alex landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Alex kneed the body. Silva ate an eyepoke and they touched gloves. Three minutes. Alex landed a right hadn and kneed the face. There was a possible hematoma on Silva's forehead. Silva blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five. Alex landed a right and ate a left hook counter. Alex landed a right uppercut and a right hook. Two fifteen. Silva landed a leg kick. He ate one. Silva landed an inside kick. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Silva landed a leg kick. One fifteen. One minute. Alex landed a body kick. Alex kneed the face. He landed a right hand. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Silva landed a right hand and a right uppercut. He landed a right hook there. He marched after Gustafsson but the third round ended. 10-9 Gustafsson. 30-27 Gustafsson. They were making comparisons between Gustafsson and Jones throughout the fight.. 30-27, 30-27 and 29-28 UD for Gustafsson.